FwPC08
, dubbed The Pretty Cure Breakup in the edited English dub, is the 8th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 8th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Honoka's well-meaning gesture to help Nagisa get to know Fujimura goes terribly wrong and the girls get into a fight- effectively ending both their friendship and Pretty Cure. '' Summary Nagisa is with Shiho and Rina chatting about cakes and where to purchase some. They mention a cafe with good strawberry cake, and Shiho recalls a good chocolate cake that has caramel mousse inside. But Nagisa has her mind on other things and thinks about the trouble Gekidrago caused the other day- until she spots Fujimura Shougo and Honoka together across the street. She wonders if she has anything to worry about, even though Honoka said they were just friends, but they appear to be close. Noticing Nagisa's distraction, Shiho and Rina realize she hasn't been listening after she suddenly trips. During a reading session in class, Nagisa continues to think about Fujimura and Honoka. She ends up concluding that if she were a boy, she would probably be into girls like Honoka; which she accidentally says out-loud, alerting their teacher, who asks her to read the next part. Rina murmurs that she hasn't been acting normal lately, and Shiho agrees. Later, Nagisa and Honoka are both in the bathroom, and Nagisa wants to talk about Fujimura but they are interrupted by Mepple and Mipple, who come out and receive scoldings for not bothering to check before transforming. Mepple claims that Nagisa doesn't understand the feelings of being in love, and whispers what he meant to Mipple, only for Nagisa to yell at him. Honoka interrupts them to ask Nagisa what she wanted to speak about but Nagisa is too focused on grabbing Mepple and claims its unimportant. Later that evening, Mipple is in the middle of eating dinner when Honoka begins to ask her about her relationship with Mepple. Mipple explains that because she waited so long for him, she is only faithful to him. She asks Honoka if she likes anyone but she claims dating isn't very important to her right now. Mipple brings up how Nagisa has been highly concerned about someone named ''"Fuji-P-mipo", but before Honoka can explain what she thinks, Sanae arrives with some tea. She prepares to leave but stops to ask about Nagisa, saying she is happy Honoka found a friend like her. Meanwhile, Nagisa is trying to convince herself not to worry but she can't help it. As she rolls back and forth on the floor, her brother comes in to ask if he can borrow her CD when he sees her rolling around. She throws her pillow at him and scolds him for not bothering to knock, so in response he claims this is why she doesn't have a boyfriend yet. Angered, Nagisa gets up and attacks her brother until he calls for their mom. That following morning, Nagisa -half-asleep- stands by a streetlight waiting for the signal to change when she hears someone call for her. She looks to find Honoka and Fujimura walking towards her and she wonders again if they're really just friends as they cross the street. Suddenly shy, Nagisa goes silent while Fujimura discusses his inability to focus on anything else except for soccer. Honoka happens to spot Nagisa looking at him, but upon doing so Nagisa is quick to look away, and Honoka realizes she never introduced them yet. She tries doing so, with Fujimura mentioning that he is a third-year in the boys division of Verone. He scolds Honoka for calling him Fuji-P, but just then Kimata interrupts and calls Fujimura the same nickname. Happy to finally have introduced her friends, Honoka admits to Fujimura that Nagisa has been wanting to speak to him lately, but this accidentally makes Nagisa flustered and she storms off in a huff, embarrassed when all focus goes on her. Honoka separates from Fujimura and trails behind Nagisa wondering what she did wrong but Nagisa vaguely answers by accusing her of being insensitive and meddlesome, but Honoka tries to explain she was only trying to help her. Nagisa yells at Honoka and says they aren't even friends, resulting in them both going silent. Nagisa immediately feels regret for her cruel behavior but Honoka says nothing more, taking off without her. That following afternoon in class, both girls are unable to focus and feel sad after what happened. This continues during lunch, with Nagisa's friends noticing that she isn't even eating and start demanding an explanation. Honoka appears, but when she spots Nagisa she turns away to leave, and witnessing this Shiho wonders if something happened. Rina is able to deduce they got into a fight, to which Nagisa confirms her suspicion. As school ends, Shiho and Rina try to speak to Nagisa while she changes shoes when once again Honoka shows up, this time asking to speak to her in private. Before they take off, Shiho and Rina assure Nagisa that she can confide in them if she feels the need and Honoka apologizes for what happened. She takes out her Card Commune and hands it over, deciding that someone like her isn't meant to be a Pretty Cure, and she doesn't want to keep hurting Nagisa. She reasons that people who can trust each other are better suited for this job, and she runs off after handing over Mipple. Sadly Nagisa heads home as Mepple yells at her, demanding to know what caused the rift between the two girls. As Nagisa ignores him and looks through her items, she pulls out the notebook Wisdom gave them recently. Mipple wants Nagisa to make up with Honoka, and Mepple continues to scold her before Mipple suggests that Nagisa should write her true feelings in the notebook. Only those with the power from the Garden of Light can read it, so it will be private. Nagisa decides to try it, but finds herself only writing "I can't believe this. note: 'Arienai,' her catchphrase" almost ten times before Mipple finally scolds her. Meanwhile, Honoka also finds the notebook and sits down. She forgot about it so she will have to return it to Mipple the next day. There, Nagisa approaches Honoka and greets her in hopes of reconciliation, but Honoka barely responds before leaving. Nagisa tries again and asks to eat lunch together but Honoka claims to have a meeting with the student body at that moment. During cleaning duty at the end of the school day, Nagisa offers to help Honoka with the trash but she insists she can carry it on her own. With no other options, Nagisa attempts to pray to God at a shrine in town -with Mepple claiming this isn't enough- when Gekidrago appears. Hearing Nagisa nearby, Honoka runs to the sight to find her tangled up by the villain. She is suddenly hit and sent flying back, with the impact tearing a large hole in her backpack and causing several books and items to fly out of it. With quick thinking, Nagisa uses her Lacrosse stick to make the tree Zakenna release the Card Communes and Honoka catches them. Nagisa asks Honoka to throw Mepple over to her, but the former is currently entangled upside-down by the tree Zakenna's roots, resulting in Nagisa telling her off for being too slow. Honoka to aggressively state that she is doing her best before throwing Mepple in her direction. They transform and White tells her off for calling her slow, but Black attempts to explain it was only a figure of speech, telling White not to nitpick. White then states that she doesn't 'always think she's right,' prompting Black to state that now is not the time to be arguing about such things. White insists that they talk it over, with Black rubbing salt in the wound by claiming that it's just like a model student to think that their situation can be resolved by just 'talking it over.' Just then, Gekidrago/Zakenna interrupts claiming that he is being ignored. Black and White dodge, but they are still arguing. Black claims that they are complete opposites after all, with White in agreement. Gekidrago/Zakenna tries to attack, but the already-peeved Pretty Cure tell him not to interrupt, which actually catches him off-guard. The girls use Marble Screw to blast him away and momentarily bask in their victory- only to shove each other away, grab their items, and leave for home. That evening, Honoka is talking with her grandmother about their fight. While her Grandmother can understand their sadness and frustrations, she claims they don't have to match each other to be friends as long as they do what is right. The same thing occurs at Nagisa's as she brings up what happened to her mother while they work on dinner. She feels badly for what she did, and her mother points out that people usually only fight with those they care about. Then, both Nagisa and her mother scold Ryouta for laughing really loud at a gag manga during their conversation. Honoka goes over the diary entry she wrote earlier but realizes that she picked up Nagisa's diary. She hurriedly shuts it to avoid invading her privacy, but curiosity gets the better of her and she opens it to see that Nagisa has been agonizing over what happened. She feels remorse for her as Nagisa is also shown doing the same, and in this time the girls realize they both messed up. But from seeing this, they have began to understand each others feelings more. The following morning, both girls end up at the same crossing where they first started fighting. They agree to swap the diaries, but before either one of them can make an excuse to leave Nagisa quickly grabs Honoka's hand. They call each other by their first names and happily run to school together. Major Events *Nagisa is formally introduced to Fujimura Shougo. *The notebooks given to them by Wisdom is used for the first time. *Nagisa and Honoka start going by a given-name basis, rather than calling each other by their surnames. Thus, their friendship officially starts. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Gekidrago *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujimura Shougo *Kubota Shiho *Kimata *Takashimizu Rina *Yukishiro Sanae *Misumi Rie *Misumi Ryouta *Takenouchi Yoshimi Trivia *The Singaporean English title of the episode is Pretty Cure Splits Up?! Already?! *A fight much like this one appears in Suite Pretty Cure. **Also to note, a fight like this also occurs in Ojamajo Doremi and is solved the same way, having the girls share their feelings through a notebook and the other girl finding it. *Mipple knew Fujimura's nickname before Nagisa did. *This is the first time a Dotsuku Zone villain fuses with a Zakenna. *Honoka is said to write mostly in Kanji, which is why Nagisa has trouble reading her handwriting. *Nagisa is said to love the smell of grass and sunny days, but hates onions and fighting. **She also notes that her socks are smelly, this will become an important point in FwPC20. *In the foreground, when Nagisa and her mother are talking about Honoka, Ryouta is reading several types of manga. **First, Ryouta is reading a scary manga, shaking in fear as he reads. **Second, Ryouta is reading a 'tear-jerker' manga about a cat, crying as he reads. **Lastly, Ryouta is reading a gag manga, laughing out loud as he reads, and also causing his family members to scold him for such. *During the duo's crossover appearance in HuPC22, several shots from Nagisa and Honoka's fight in this episode reappear as a flashback after they saw Emiru having a fight with Ruru, which was then followed by Nagisa telling Honoka that they went through something pretty similar before. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure